I'd Like to Marry Her
by Ledger.Lines
Summary: One day in Hogsmeade, a young Charlie Weasley gets lost. Who would he run into other than Lily Evans? Just a cute little one-shot.


**AN: Okay so I took a little break from my other story (Don't You Remember?) to do this challenge for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. I couldn't complete the challenge but I still liked this one-shot so I'm still posting it :) the following was written in about an hour and a half. I hope you enjoy! **

**~L.L**

"Okay Charlie are you all ready to go?" Charlie Weasley, 5 years old nodded. Bill was out on a play date with dad and one of their friends, so mum had decided that she would take Charlie and Percy out to Hogsmeade Village for a treat. "Yes mum, I'm ready." She held on to his hand and Percy in the carrier on her front. Charlie got to throw in the floo powder, but mum got to say the place. "Hogsmeade Village."

Off they went through the fire place. Charlie didn't know if he'd ever get used to floo powder. He hated feeling squishy and stretchy on the way to the next fireplace. Finally they got to Hogsmeade and Mrs. Weasley left the fire place. "All right, got all of your fingers and toes?" He checked his hands, and wiggled his toes. "Yes mum, they're all here!"

They walked through the Hog's Head and past the strange goat man who worked there. When they went outside his face was nearly frozen by the wind. "Mum why is it so cold?" "Charlie, no whining please, just tighten up your jacket." He nodded, and fixed his jacket. He knew mum didn't want to hear any more whining from him, her voice sounded cross.

"Now Charlie, where would you like to go first?" He thought a bit to decide, "Can we go in the quidditch shop?" She nodded, "Of course dear." And on they went, looking through shops and Charlie wanting everything his little hands could grab while his mother shook her head smiling, "No Charlie, you can't have a potions cauldron, Charlie you're too young for a broomstick that fast." Finally they went into Honeyduke's sweet shop. Charlie knew he could get a sweet if he asked nicely.

Charlie walked behind his mum following her at every turn. However, he became awed by a pool of liquid silver. He tried reading the sign but the words were too big for him. He dipped his finger in and tasted it and was surprised to find that not only was it cold, but it was also strawberry flavoured. "Mum this is really yummy, try some!" He looked around, but couldn't see his mother. "Mum! Where have you gone?" He was sure she'd been just in front of him, but suddenly she was gone. It didn't help that there were tall witches and wizards everywhere. "Mum? Are you hiding?" His head swung left and right but Charlie couldn't see his mum anywhere around.

He looked around and saw fiery amber hair, _Mum has red hair. That's her! _He ran over to the witch and tugged on her robe, "Mum I've found you!" when she turned around though, he could see she wasn't his mother. For one she was much prettier, but he wouldn't dare say that. He'd probably get a spanking if he did, "Hello there sweetie, have you lost your mummy?" He nodded, and he was scared but he wasn't going to show it, "But it's okay, I'm a big boy. I can find her myself." He turned to leave, but felt her hand on his shoulder.

When he turned he saw that she had bent over, her face was much closer now. Her rose petal lips moved with a smile in them, "What's your name honey?" her eyes were the colour of a freshly mown quidditch pitch, one of Charlie's favourite things. He liked them quite a bit. "I'm Charlie, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, remembering something from a muggle story his dad had told him once, _when the knight in shining armour saw the princess he took her hand and kissed it… _When the girl's soft hand was in his, he kissed it's delicately flecked surface trying to make the best impression possible.

Her laughter tinkled like silver bells, "My name is Lily, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He beamed up at her, pleased she liked him, "Now what do you say we find your mother?" He nodded, and she stood up, but held on to his hand so he wouldn't get lost. "How old are you Charlie?" "I'm five and a half!" he was very proud of the year and a half he had over Percy. "Wow, you're a very big boy Charlie!" A smile came over his face, "And I just lost my first tooth Lily!" She looked down on him, and her eyes became the size of plates, "Wow Charlie! You're turning into a man! Now, where did you last see your mother?"

He thought for a moment. "Well it was in this store but I can't remember where." "What does she look like?" He screwed up his face trying to think, "Well she has hair like yours, and she's not very tall, her tummy's big because I'm getting two new brothers!" She nodded, "Wow, two! That's very exciting! Don't worry Charlie, we'll find her soon enough. Oh, James!" He saw a boy turn around; he had very messy hair black as night time and big circles around his eyes. "Hi Lils, what have you found now?" Another two boys followed this James person, one of them looked a lot like a dog, he had lots of thick black hair and big puppy dog eyes. If Charlie's hair was that long his mum would have a fit. The other boy frightened Charlie. He had scars all over his face and brown hair, but his eyes looked nice. Although he looked at Charlie like he was a singing toad. "Really Lily? And a ginger too, what have you been up to?" the dog boy winked at Charlie who smiled up at him.

"Down boy. This is Charlie, and he appears to have lost his mummy. Would you boys be nice enough to help us find her?" The dog boy made a face Mrs. Weasley often did, rolling his eyes like he was trying to see his brain inside his head. When he smiled after, Charlie realized he wasn't angry, just fooling. Bill and he liked fooling a lot, they played games with mum and sometimes played some tricks. Mum didn't always like it, but dad laughed every time.

"Okay Charlie, we're all going to help you find your mum is that alright?" He nodded. "Who are all of you?" he looked up at all of them, astounded at how tall they were. Dog boy and scar face were as tall as dad, but they didn't look nearly as wrinkly. "Well, I'm James, this is Sirius, and over here we have Remus. You've already met Lily." Charlie nodded. "Yes Lily and I are good friends." They all laughed. "May I ask you a question James?" "Of course Charlie." "What are those circles around your eyes?" Sirius laughed, but James answered, "They're glasses, they help me see." Charlie looked up in wonder; he had never met a blind person before.

Lily and her friends talked about where to go look, but Charlie wasn't really paying attention, he was watching scar face, or Remus, who was studying him as if he'd never seen a child before. Charlie thought he might have gone off to the clouds. That's what mum called it when Charlie was making up stories in his head. "Okay, Lily you go look, I'll stay here with the kid, and you have sharper eyes anyways." She nodded. "Fine Sirius, I'll probably find her faster anyways." "Why are you leaving Lily?" Charlie didn't know if he trusted dog boy yet. He seemed kind of strange. "I'm going to go look for your mum okay? I won't be gone too long." He nodded, "Alright buddy, let's go sit down over there okay?" "Alright then." He grabbed dog boy's hand and they sat on some stools by the candy counter.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Charlie did not know if he should trust dog boy because Lily had already said his name was Charlie, but if he was Lily's friend, he must be nice and Charlie could forget things too, "I'm Charlie." Sirius held out his hand, and Charlie wasn't sure if he wanted his hand kissed by a boy. He gave Sirius his hand anyways just to be polite, and was relieved to find that he just shook it instead of kissing him. "So Charlie, how old are you?" "I'm five and a half! How old are you?" Sirius smiled, "I'm seventeen." Charlie felt his mouth drop. "That's really old!" Sirius barked out a laugh and Charlie decided he liked this boy.

"Are you married to Lily Sirius?" A smaller laugh came this time, but it was still pleasant. "No Charlie, we're only friends." He nodded his approval, "Good, because I'd like to marry her." Sirius coughed _Oh I hope I don't get sick, medicine is yucky. _"You like Lily?" Charlie rattled his brain he was nodding so enthusiastically. "She's the most prettiest girl I've ever seen." Sirius raised his eyebrows, "You think so?" Charlie was shocked, "Her hair is as red as fire, and her eyes are like a quidditch pitch. She's really nice too." Sirius waved Charlie in closer, "She also makes the best cookies I've ever eaten." Charlie was shocked, "But only mums make cookies! She's not a mum is she?" The barking laugh was back. "No, she has a secret recipe and they're the yummiest cookies ever." Charlie smiled, he liked her even more.

"Sirius can I ask you another question?" the older boy smiled, "Ask away kid." "Why was Remus staring at me oddly?" The corners of Sirius' eyes crinkled like accordions, "He's not used to being around dashing boys like you." When Charlie gave him a confused stare Sirius explained, "You see Charlie, Remus doesn't have any brothers or sisters, it's just him, his mum, and his dad. So he doesn't have any experience with kids." Charlie's face stretched a mile, "No brothers or sisters! I have an older brother Billy, a younger brother Percy, and two more brothers in my mum's tummy!" Sirius nodded, "Wow Charlie, that's a lot. Do you have fun together?" Charlie nodded, "Yes we play lots of games, and have a lot of fun." Sirius was still smiling, but now he looked sad, "Always remember to have fun with your brothers okay?" Charlie nodded _what else would we do? We are brothers after all._

"Charlie! Oh Charlie thank goodness! I thought you were gone." Charlie's mummy picked him up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Looks like you found her Lils." Lily nodded, her smile was snow white, and Charlie knew he'd never find a prettier girl. "Thank-you so much for finding him for me Lily, that was wonderful of you!" She shook her head, "It was nothing Mrs. Weasley no thanks necessary."

"Thank you too boys, that was very nice of you to help me find my son." Sirius nodded, "You're most welcome ma'am." Mrs. Weasley had put Charlie back on the ground. "I hope he wasn't too rambunctious?" Lily shook her head, "Oh no he was a perfect gentleman. He kissed my hand when I first ran in to him." His mum laughed as if it were funny, "Well, dad told me that's what knights in shining armour do!" He didn't like being laughed at. "What? I was trying to be nice mum! Stop laughing." He was getting quite cross. "No Charlie that was a lovely thing to do, I'm sure Lily liked your manners." Lily nodded, "Please tell me you didn't kiss this boy's hand though?" She looked to Sirius, "No mum! I don't think Sirius is pretty!" his hands flew to his mouth.

"You think I'm pretty Charlie?" he nodded. "Why thank you! That's made my day much better." He beamed up at her, "You're quite handsome I must say Charlie." He felt his smile widen. "Thank you Lily. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." She laughed, "He nodded, if we were in a fairy tale I'd be your knight in shining armour." She smiled, "Well maybe one day you'll be another girl's hero hmm?" He shook his head, "I'm not really a knight Lily, I'm only five. To be a knight you have to be at least 10." She smiled at him, "Well I think that everyone's a hero Charlie. What do you say to that?" He nodded, "Yes I think that's right."

"Well Charlie, we must be off now, say good-bye please." His face fell, "But mum! I want to stay with my new friends." James and Remus had just walked up, "Lily, we can't find her… oh! Hello there, you must be Charlie's mum." His mother nodded, "Yes, Lily told me that a Remus and James were helping too. Thank you very much for your help boys. Now, we must be off, I have a dinner to cook and Percy is getting cranky." Charlie waved good-bye to his new friends, and followed his mum out of the store. "Mummy?" "Yes Charlie dear?" "Mummy can I marry Lily?" Her laugh shimmered on the afternoon wind, "Why don't you ask her in a few years Charlie?" Charlie nodded, and thought that that was a very good idea indeed.


End file.
